nirvanainfirefandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Nirvana In Fire Characters
The following is a list of Nirvana In Fire characters. Women * Consort Hui, one of the consorts of the Emperor * Consort Jing, a consort of the Emperor and mother of Xiao Jingyan * Consort Xu, one of the consorts of the Emperor * Empress Dowager, the Emperor's mother * Empress Yan, the Emperor's wife * Gong Yu, one of Mei Changsu's forces * Grand Empress Dowager, the Emperor's grandmother * Grand Princess Jinyang, the Emperor's sister and Mei Changsu's mother * Grand Princess Liyang, the Emperor's sister * Jun Niang, one of the Hua forces * Lanjin, the wife of Prince Yu * Lin Yueyao, one of the consorts of the Emperor, the mother of Prince Qi, and the aunt of Mei Changsu * Madam Zhuo, a martial artist * Miss Liu, marries Xiao Jingyan * Mu Nihuang, a general and Mei Changsu's childhood fiancee * Noble Consort Yue, one of the consorts of the Emperor and the mother of the Crown Prince Xian * Princess Linglong, a Hua princess and the mother of Prince Yu * Princess Xuanji, a Hua Princess * Qi Hong, a servant of the Empress * Qin Banruo, Prince Yu's strategist * Xia Dong, an officer of the Xuanjing Bureau * Xie Qi, sister of Xiao Jingrui * Xin, a Hua spy * Yuwen Nian, Princess of Southern Chu Men * Bai Ye, known as Duke Qing, stole land * Baili Qi, a martial artist * Cai Quan, a minister * Fei Liu, Mei Changsu's bodyguard * Gao Sheng, the capital magistrate * Gao Zhan, the Emperor's chief eunuch * Hui Yao, one of Prince Yu's forces * Li Chongxin, a teacher * Li Gang, one of Mei Changsu's forces * Lie Zhanying, one of Prince Jing's forces * Lin Chen, head of Langya Hall * Lin Xie, father of Mei Changsu * Liu Cheng, a minister * Lou Zhijing, a minister * Lu Yuan, a slave * Mei Changsu, the protagonist * Meng Zhi, head of the palace guard * Mr. Shisan, one of Mei Changsu's forces * Mu Qing, Mu Nihuang's younger brother * Nie Feng, Xia Dong's husband * Ninth Prince, one of the Emperor's sons * Ouyang Chi, head of the Capital Patrols * Prince Ji, the Emperor's brother * Qi Meng, one of Prince Jing's forces * Qi Min, a minister * Shen Zhui,a minister * Sima Lei, a member of the guard who attempted to rape Mu Nihuang * Sixth Prince, one of the Emperor's sons * Su Tianshu, a martial artist * Tingsheng, Prince Qi's son * Tong Lu, one of Mei Changsu's forces * Wei Zheng, one of Mei Changsu's forces * Xia Chun, officer of the Xuanjing Bureau * Xia Jiang, head of the Xuanjing Bureau * Xia Qiu, officer of the Xuanjing Bureau * Xiao Jinghuan, Prince Yu, a candidate to succeed the Emperor * Xiao Jingli, one of the Emperor's sons * Xiao Jingrui, Princess Liyang's son * Xiao Jingting, one of the Emperor's sons * Xiao Jingxuan, Prince Xian, the former Crown Prince * Xiao Jingyan, Prince Jing, a candidate to succeed the Emperor * Xiao Jingyu, Prince Qi, killed in the Chiyan Conspiracy * Xiao Xuan, the Emperor * Xie Bi, son of Xie Yu * Xie Yu, a supporter of Prince Xian, married to Princess Liyang * Yan (Physician), one of Mei Changsu's forces * Yan Que, brother of the Empress * Yan Yujin, son of Yan Que * Yue Xiuze, martial artist * Yuwen Lin, king of Southern Chu * Yuwen Xuan, prince of Southern Chu * Zhen Ping, one of Mei Changsu's forces * Zhou Xuanqing, a scholar * Zhu Yue, head of the review court, Prince Yu's brother-in-law * Zhuo Dingfeng, a martial artist * Zhuo Qingyao, a martial artist *